Digital division (i.e., binary division) is a process whereby a binary number, referred to as a dividend, is divided by a second binary number, referred to as a divider. Digital division is increasingly required by modern applications such as, for example, timing generation, communications, digital multimedia, etc.
Conventional techniques for implementing digital division generally require substantial amounts of logic resources and related circuitry. In the case of a programmable logic device (PLD) implementation, large amounts of valuable programming resources are required to implement digital division, thereby limiting the size and/or precision of the data words that can be accommodated. Moreover, serpentine data paths required to connect the related logic circuitry within a particular integrated circuit can increase delay and result in slow performance, which is undesirable.